


among the stars.

by bubbala



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: All character 18+, Almost dies??, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, Face-Fucking, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Hanahaki Disease, I wanted to hurt lance but then I thought, If you cry tell me, Just a little bit of Allura, Keith is a good kisser, Kidnapping, Lance gets shot and, M/M, Major Character Injury, Minor Angst, Multi, Orgy, Other, Reward him with sex, Shiro is daddy af, Spanking, They have sex I'm not tagging all the stuff, Vaginal Sex, and coran
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-08 02:33:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 4,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10375896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubbala/pseuds/bubbala
Summary: In space there are no plants. No Sunlight to warm the soft blooms.Only the chill of your heart can bring the flowers to life.---Otherwise known as Lance gets fucking wrecked son.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The friend who read this for me](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The+friend+who+read+this+for+me).



I.  
"Only I can change my life. No one can do it for me."  
\- Carol Burnett  
\---  
Lance didn't know what it felt like to be hit by a beam from the Galra weapons, didn't want to know. Everytime he would charge head first into battle he would pray that he wouldn't learn the pain.  
When Hunk got hit he saw him collapse, fall to the ground in a heap of limbs and armor. He took down the rest of the soldiers, blacking out from his rage.  
They put him in a healing pod after he’d also taken a hit. It felt like a fire, no, like lightning. Reminded him of when his oldest brother Daniel got struck with lightning and lived. Everytime Lance moved he would cry out just like his brother did then. He was scarred now, matching with Hunk. A long line running down his back.  
Lance hated the pain, hated the scar. Most of all he hated how gentle the others had been with him once he’d come out. Hunk was bigger than him, recovered faster.  
The scar hurt, but not as much as the pain in his chest when Keith pulled him aside to ask if he was really okay. He looked tired, his eyes were red like he’d been crying. The way he’d gripped Lance’s shoulders made him ache, but he wouldn’t push him away.  
Keith’s voice was so quiet, so worried. Lance smiled and ruffled his hair.  
“Of course I’m okay. Don’t freak, pretty boy.”  
Then Lance ran, turned and walked the long way to his room so he wouldn’t have to see Keith look so pained over him.  
That had planted the seeds.


	2. Chapter 2

II.  
"You made flowers grow in my chest, and though they are beautiful, I can't breathe."  
-Unknown  
\---  
"You did great today, Lance." Shiro praised him, a hand clapping on Lance's shoulder. He was so careful not to touch the scar. "You're becoming a better shot, I'm proud."  
Lance had smiled so wide, feeling light and wonderful under the attention of his hero.  
He could feel the pressure in his chest grow, but chalked it up to nerves. Shiro smiled back at him, making Lance's heart flutter.  
\---  
After a particularly harsh battle they put Lance back into the healing pod to mend a broken wrist. He had cried, terrified by the Galra who'd pinned him down and broke him.  
Hunk had carried him in, followed closely by Keith and Shiro. Pidge had run ahead to set up the pod. He'd clung to Hunk and cried, shaking at the memory of those glowing eyes.  
"It's going to be okay, buddy. Shh, I love you, you're okay. I'll keep you safe, okay?"  
His gentle words soothed Lance, his sobs quieter. He went into the pod, letting himself be forced into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know these chapters are really short, but there's a lot of them.


	3. Chapter 3

III.  
"The jealous are troublesome to others, but a torment to themselves."  
-William Penn  
\---  
Pidge was there when he came out. They were bundled up in what almost looked like a nest. Hunk rushed in just in time to catch him on the fall out.  
Lance's smile faded when he saw how distraught Pidge was.  
"What's wrong, Pidgeon? Your feathers look ruffled." Lance chuckled a bit at his own joke.  
"Lance, there are buds in your chest." Their voice was shaking. "Flower buds, Lance. Who's doing this to you?"  
Hunk squeezed him, a frown on his face. "It's not me, right? Because I love you, man. One hundred percent back. Since the Garrison, buddy."  
The blue paladin shook his head.  
"I love you, too, man. I know we're good." Pidge came and squeezed his hand.  
"Lance it's not-" "No Pidge, not you either. I know you love me." He kissed their forehead.  
"Then who?"  
Lance bit his lip. "I don't know. It's not Allura, I know that. Or Coran, he's. Not my type."  
Pidge and Hunk shared a worried look.  
"That leaves to people who.." Hunk started, sadness leaking into his time.  
"They're together, Lance. They- They told us while you were in the pod."  
Lance felt something in him shift, like the flowers were blooming.  
He coughed, keeling over as he tried to force out the petals in his throat. He could feel more blooms bursting in his chest along with jealousy in his gut.  
Three violet petals and a single white one fell from his mouth.  
The trio stared at the petals. Lance sobbed, clinging to Hunk as he coughed up more proof of the fool he was.  
"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, H-Hunk I-" Hunk held him closer.  
"Shh.. It's okay, it's okay." Pidge cleaned the petals off the ground. "Two flowers.. Two people.."  
Hunk smiled. "Just like you, Pidge."  
\---  
"I'm still so sorry.." Lance sat, curled upon Hunks bed. It smelled like a forest and sunlight. "It's okay, Lance. Yanno, even if you don't love me and Pidge-" "No, no! I still do. My heart is just fickle.."  
"We know. And we love you, too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in this Lance and Hunk were together at the Garrison and Pidge got Hanahaki over them.


	4. Chapter 4

IV.  
"Love is powerful, it can bring the gods to their knees."  
-Rick Riordan  
\---  
Keith felt anger flash through him when he'd heard Lance had come out and didn't think to tell anyone. He'd been worried, Shiro was worried, but he didn't speak to anyone but Hunk and Pidge.  
Shiro had asked them why, and the two gave the excuse that he was still shaken from what that soldier said to him.  
Keith wouldn't take that as an answer anymore. Besides, if Lance really was upset he should come to the whole group for help.  
He didn't think to knock, just barged into Lance's room. It was dark, light spilling in from the connected bathroom. He walked to the opened door, readying what he'd say when he saw him.  
Lance bowed over the toilet, gripping the wall in a weak attempt to stay up.

The mix of vomit, blood, and tears making his face a mess.  
He fell to his knees, coughing mostly blood, bile, and flowers into the bowl. Keith wanted to help him, but was afraid of catching some type of infection.  
Shiro would know what to do. He ran, looking for him, but instead found them all in the observation deck.  
"What's wrong with Lance?" He breathed heavily. "Why is he puking flowers?"  
Hunk and Pidge shared worried glances when Shiro looked to them. "Do you two know what's wrong with him?" Both of them looked away. "I have no idea what you're talking about."  
Hunk fiddled with the hem of his shirt. "Hunk?" Shiro pressed, knowing it wouldn't take much for him to crack. "Do you know-"  
"Lance has the Hanahaki Disease. But I won't tell you who it is because I promised I wouldn't so there."  
Pidge slapped his shoulder. "Hunk!" "I'm sorry! I'm bad at keeping secrets. And Lance could die so-"  
A quiet cough came from the door.  
"Who's dying?" Lance stood in the automatic door frame. He was pale looking, his eyes red.  
"Lance.. Do you really have Hanaki?" He nodded, looking down at the marble floor. Keith stared at him. "Who is it? We'll make them love you, so help me-" "No. I'm going to get over this... I just need some time."  
Shiro stood from his seat. "Lance, do you know how dangerous that is?"  
"Of course I do. But there's nothing we can do. I don't even know who these flowers are for.."  
That was a lie, but Shiro didn't need to know that he was the cause of the thorns in Lance's throat.  
"Lance.." "Pidge.. Hunk, come with me?" They nodded, both coming over to him. Hunk leaned in and whispered to him.  
"Can you really get over this?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone reading and commenting on this. You guys make me want to write more.  
> Also, as a side note, I do have this work completed. I have it physically written down in a journal, it's just typing it up that's keeping me from updating. Please be patient with me, I hope to update twice everyday. Maybe even more.


	5. Chapter 5

V.  
"Find a place inside where there's joy, and the joy will burn out the pain."  
\---

Wrapped up between Hunk and Pidge, Lance could pretend he wasn't dying. Even when he pulled a full rose, stem and all, he could say he was okay because Hunk held him.  
The worst part was when Pidge cried when more and more flowers came. No matter what he tried, the blooms wouldn't leave him.  
He couldn't not love them. Not when Shiro helped patch up his wounds, and when Keith carried him from his lion when he was too hurt.  
Pidge said they could cure it, could remove the flowers.

But he didn't want to forget about them. He ached at the thought of losing them, of forgetting Keith's smile, or the way Shiro held him during his episodes.  
Keith was persistant, followed him constantly. Every time he pulled his head from the toilet and saw Keith's worried face he could feel more violets bloom in him.  
Every time Shiro gently traced that lightning scar while patching him up he could feel thorns tickling his throat.  
He was in love.  
Lance McClain was in love and it was going to kill him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so short.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yikes.

VI.  
"I could fall in love with you."  
-Selena  
\---  
It soon became the norm for Lance to place his bloodied flowers in a vase whenever he pulled full ones out.  
"They're beautiful." Keith mumbled as he watched him arrange the flowers. 2 roses, 3 violets, the contrast in color shocking.  
"Thank you, I grew them myself." Lance chuckled a bit before coughing into his fist. It had only been two weeks since this started but it was already taking a toll on him.  
"Violets were always my favorite.." Keith sighed sadly. "You aren't getting better Lance."  
The boy pulled his jacket tighter. "I know.." Keith stepped into the room. "I.. We're a team, Lance, we need you. I need you-" he took a calming breath. "Shiro said I could help you.. If you wanted."  
He stared down at Keith. "Help me how?"  
The smaller paladin rested his hands on the others chest.  
"Lance.."  
Before he could respond chapped lips were pressed gently against his own. He stood, eyes wide in shock. This was what he had been wanting but-  
But not like this. Not with this self-sacrifice,this compensation for the feelings he couldn't have shared. Lance could feel more violets burst inside his lungs but he didn't push Keith away.  
He pulled him closer, his eyes shutting tight. He knew Keith would go back to Shiro in the end. He knew that when Keith pulled away and left him he would cry.  He would drop to his knees and sob out his word and bloody petals.  
He would never tell Keith to stop this, no matter how much it hurt to breath. He'd take what he could get even if it killed him.  
Keith pulled away, his cheeks flushed. "Is that a yes?"  
Lance hesitated, weighing his options. It would hurt, would make the flowers spread like wildfire.  
He's die faster.  
But one look into Keith's eyes made him realize that he would die for this.  
He was willing to die for Keith.  
"It's a yes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys! I'm sorry this took so long! I hope you guys like this chapter and please feel free to ask me any questions about this work.  
> I've actually been working on a klance/klangst fic, but I will admit it had very dark themes and noncon. If anyone would like it just let me know! I'm thinking of making it into a series.


	7. Chapter 7

VII.  
"Dreams do come true, if we only wish hard enough."  
\- J.M. Barrie  
\---  
"Lance." Shiro's voice ran out into the common room. Lance was coughing up pedals while Keith rubbed his back.  
"We need to talk."  
Lance looked up with teary eyes. His leader crossed his arms over his chest, staring back at him. "You haven't been getting better. We're all worried for you," he dropped to a knee in front of him. "You need to tell us who's causing this.."  
"Shiro-" Keith started but was quickly cut off.  
"I already told you, I don't know who it is."  
He nodded slowly and licked his lips. "Now Lance, I know that's a lie. When Hunk confessed your condition he refused to tell us who was causing it. Which meant he knew."  
Lance looked away, guilt in his eyes.  
"Lance, please tell us.. I don't want to see you hurt any more."  
Keith said, pulling his face closer. Lance wouldn't meet his gaze, tears clouding his view of him. "I.. You can't help.. There's nothing that can be done.."  
"You're going to die-" Shiro took a breath. "We have to try."  
Lance covered a cough with his fist before standing and backing away.  
"Don't you think I know that? I know I'm not going to survive this, I've accepted it." He wrapped his arms around himself. "It's time you guys do. There's nothing we can do-"  
"There has to be something!"  
"There's nothing!" A sob left him. "There's nothing anyone can do because you will never feel the same!"  
He shook. Keith reached out for him.  
"Lance.."  
Keith watched the other turn and run in a fit, petals falling from his blue lips. Shiro lifted a single white petal from the ground.  
"White roses.. My favorite."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The new Klance fic is really angsty and will have tags and warning for everything. It will be called "bound." And will be up soon. Keep an eye out for it on my page and in the klance tag.


	8. Chapter 8

VIII.  
"Death is not the greatest loss in life. The greatest loss is what dies inside us while he live."  
\- Norman Curtis  
\---  
Missions were always dangerous, There was always a chance of losing. Always the chance of losing someone.  
Lance fought his hardest, Hunk by his side. They blasted through the guards to the prisoner bay. He turned and saw Keith protecting them from behind.  
Hunk shot the bars off the cages, releasing prisoners. Lance cheer and ushered then through an opening in the wall. They had almost made it out when Pidge was grabbed by a behemoth of a soldier. Lance ran at him, knocking them free.  
He watched Pidge run, calling to the others. Before he could run out he felt the sickeningly familiar feeling of a laser beam hit him square in the back.  
He dropped and rolled out of the fleeting Galra ship. He hit the ground with a thud, pain shooting through his otherwise numb body. He could hear voices buzzing through the comms in his helmet.  
"Lance?" Hunks voice booked. "Guys, where is he?"  
"He was right behind me?" Pidge looked back from the opening of her lion.  
"I don't see him-" Keith gasped. "Oh my god, there! Fuck, he isn't moving! Shiro, what do we do?"  
"Go to your lions and get to the castle, I'll get him."  
 Hunk was on the verge of tears already, flying off.  
"Oh god, oh god, Lance buddy. Answer if you can hear us!"  
Lance pressed a weak hand to the communicator button, coughing.  
"I'm here, I've-" he coughed roughly before falling limp and unconscious.  
Pidge lifted blue and carried her away. "Please be okay.."  
\---  
Shiro couldn't remember the last time he saw Keith cry. He'd seen him after, seen the red and puffy eyes.  
But now he is faced with seeing him cry, hearing the sobs and whimpered as he curls into himself.  
The others had him to bed,the fight draining them more than they realized. He'd tried to send Keith to bed, yet he knew he wouldn't listen.  
There he sat, pressed against the glass of the healing pod, crying his eyes out. He looked exhausted there in his bundle of blankets.  
Shiro went and sat beside him, wrapping him up in his arms. He cast a worried glance up at his teammate in the pod.  
"It's all my fault." Keith sobbed.  
"You couldn't have possibly stopped this from happening."  
"I didn't mean just this.."  
He brought a hand to the glass and had a vitals chart come up. The body scan showed something large filling the lungs. Shiro swallowed, feeling guilt.  
"It isn't just you, Keith."  
The other looked up at him, his voice wavering.  
"What if he dies? It's getting worse and making him weaker, a shot like this-"  
"He isn't going to die."  
"But what if he does?"  
Shiro didn't have an answer to that. He kissed Keith on the head gently and held him as he continued to cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like it!


	9. Chapter 9

IX.  
"Nothing is more sad than the death of an illusion."  
\- Arthur Koestler  
\---  
It had been a week and Lance still hadn't come out of the pod.  
Allura had tried to keep the morale, but there wasn't much she could do for them other than be there.  
"Coran is doing the best he can, and Lance is recovering. But you humans are different than us, a bit beyond our knowledge. It might take a while to heal Lance, especially in his condition."  
Allura told them they could have a small break and flew the team to a beach planet, covered in sand and oceans. Lance would love it when he woke up.  
"He should come out any day now.. I know that lad can take a hit." Coran stated proudly.  
"That's Lance," Pidge mumbled. "Always taking one for the team."  
\---  
It was another three days before Lamce came out, his legs shaking something frightful.  
Shiro was there to catch him when he fell.  
"Lance.."  
He choked up, not able to stop himself. He kissed him gently, holding Lance's thin body tightly.  
Lance kissed him back, timid and shaking. Keith was there, soothing a hand over the others back.  
When Shiro pulled away Lance stared at him with glossy eyes. Small tears rolled down his cheeks.  
"Is this a dream?"  
Shiro felt his heart twinge with pain.  
"No, of course not."  
Lance nodded, resting his head against his shoulder.  
"Am I dead?"  
"No Lance, this is real life."  
Keith said with a soft frown. Lance looked up at him, his hand held out to him. The red paladin laced their fingers together.  
"We love you."  
He whispered it gently, kissing it into Lance's palm.  
"I love you."  
Lance whimpered quietly and curled against Shiro.  
"I love you, too, Lance. We love you so much."  
Lance shook, crying against his shoulder. The two of them crowded around him and tried to comfort him.  
Hunk walked into the medical wing, a tray of food in his hands. He blushed at the sight in front of him.  
"I'm guessing you told him?"  
He smiled and set the tray down. Keith kissed Lance, holding his face tenderly. That was answer enough.  
"I'll leave you guys alone."  
With that Hunk left, giving them privacy.  
Lance didn't notice his chest starting to feel lighter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whenever I typed glossy all I can think of is glossy taco :3  
> Anyways thank you guys for waiting I hope you like this chapter


	10. Chapter 10

X.   
"On the streets, unrequited love and death go together almost as often as in Shakespeare."  
\- Scott Turow  
\---  
Lance loved this planet, loved feeling sand under his feet and water dripping from his hair.  
He loved when Shiro took care to gently cover the new scar on his back with antibiotics and bandages.  
He loved the gentle kisses Keith gave him before challenging him to a race.  
He loved the camera Hunk built for him, he took pictures of everyone with it.  
He loved the sound Pidge made when he splashed them with water, and how they would try to dunk him after.  
Lance loved that he could finally breathe clearly. Loved that now everything was getting better!  
Except he wasn't really getting better. He would still stay up at night in fear. Scared that this was all fake. Just an act to keep the team together until they could find his replacement.  
No matter how many kisses Shiro gave him, or how many times Keith would reassure him he was wanted and loved. He was still so afraid.   
But the flowers were gone. All scans proved not a petal was left.  
So they had to mean it.  
Right?  
\---  
They spent a few more days on the vacant planet, Lance gained the color back in his skin. This place felt so much like home to him and he loved it there.  
They had to leave.  
More and more planets were sending out distress signals and it was the end of this make believe Earth trip. As mush as he hated leaving, he was a defender of the universe and he had responsibilities. Other people's live mattered and he couldn't say no to the galaxy when it needed him.  
Though, when back on the ship, he felt much like the "Office Bicycle" with the partners he now had. Hunk and Pidge had kept their promise and stuck with him, and now with Keith and Shiro in tow he was always surrounded. Coddled, held, and kissed. It was a lot to take in.  
He was also often pushed into dark hallways and empty rooms when they were resting from a mission.   
Pidge would find him and force him in her room when she desired to be held. Hunk would sometimes come by and join the pile of cuddles and body heat. It was soft and tender and filled with gentle kisses.  
But it was vastly different with Shiro and Keith who often times couldn't keep their hands to themselves. Shiro would come to him in the night after a nightmare or flashback, seeking comfort in Lance and the calming wave of his voice. Lance would sing to him and like a spell the nightmares would be kept at bay for the night. He'd always be repaid in kisses that weren't so chaste and hands up his shirt in the morning.   
But then there was Keith. The most different of his partners. Lance simply chalked it up to Keith's frustrations that made him so aggressive and touchy. They wouldn't even makes it to a room most times before Keith was was on him. Pushing him into an empty hall before lifting him and pinning him down like a painting. These kisses were different from the gentle night time goodbyes, or the mission good luck pecks. They were rougher and faster and demanding. Somehow always leaving Lance dazed and half hard before dinner.  
Keith kissed like he needed it to survive, like he'd been touch starved his whole and only now could he feed that craving. And sadly, he probably was.  
Lance couldn't help but whine whenever Keith grabbed his hips and dragged him closer. Lance held onto trying to show he had a thread of dominance woven in him. He failed miserably.   
His hips bucked forward every time Keith would drag his teeth over his neck. Every time those hands would slide up his shirt and make him shiver.  
"Lance." It came out as a growl that left the blue paladins knees shaking. It forced him into submission for when Keith picked him up and pressed their fronts together. He bit him, making Lance cry out. "Sorry, doll." He licked him in apology.  
"Keith.." He moaned, letting his head tip back against the wall. He tugged at Keith's hair and whined at another bite.   
"Do it again, baby." Lance felt the words drawled against his skin and could only comply.  
He stared down at him before grabbing a fistful and pulling.   
The noise Keith made could only be described as dirty, and it made Lance shake.  
They didn't hear the awkward cough and call of names from their leader over the sound of their heartbeats.   
Shiro stepped closer, his scar bright against the blush on his face.   
"Guys, come on. It's time for dinner."  
Lance's face went red as he snapped his eyes up. Keith didn't even seem to care that they'd been found as he gently set Lance down.  
"I'm glad to see you two getting along." Keith smirked and made a show of kissing Lance again.   
He pulled away, licking his lips. "You're free to join us."  
"Later."  
Lance shivered at the promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh I'm on fall break so hopefully I can get some chapters out to you guys.  
> Also it isn't in the tags but this is really canon divergent and all characters are 18+. I'm probably going to put that in the tags.


	11. Chapter 11

XI.  
"If you must leave, leave as though a fire burns under your feet."  
\- Keaton Henson  
\---  
Lance really was self-sacrificing, which was sometimes good. Like whenever he'd let Keith bite at him during sex because Shiro didn't like it as much.  
The bad times came in the form of letting himself get shot instead of Pidge. And getting taken prisoner while the others were fleeing because noticed him falling to the ground in time.   
This time bad? Right? He assumed so as he was escorted with other prisoners to small crowded cells.   
Luckily the Galra get a hold of his lion, only him. He knew it wouldn't be long until the others came and got him. He just had to wait, then they'd all form Voltron and free all the prisoners on the ship. He thought about how he could escape, save the others the trouble. But without a lion he had no real and certain escape.  
He'd already attempted using the comms in his helmet, but the others were just too far for them to work properly.  
Lance was shoved harshly into his cell with five other aliens. He stumbled, falling against a green alien with one eye.  
"Oh, sorry." He mumbled and pulled himself off.  
The creature looked over him with mild interest.  
"A paladin? Surprising to see you've been caught."  
That stung Lance.  
"Had to protect the team," he slumped against a wall. "No big."  
Another alien, a Quafner, buzzed. Their multiple eyes flicked about nervously.  
"Will that team be coming for you? And all of us?"  
Lance pat him on what he hoped was a shoulder.  
"Don't worry, can't form Voltron without a leg. And can't have the universe without it's free citizens."  
The others sat with him, now interested in what he had to say.  
"Tell us, blue hero," a see through Xfnon began to speak. "How can you be sure they'll come?"  
Lance smiled fondly, pulling his knees to his chest.  
"Well, you see. We're all kind of. . . Do you guys have romance and like, relationships on your planets?"  
The Vliknip blinked in agreement. Or maybe it was a wink, they only had one eye.  
"On my planet we have mates."  
Lance flushed and nodded.  
"Well, we're all kind of mates. Which probably makes our Voltron bond stronger. But I'm kind of new to it all."  
The small and furry Hjgkod chirped.  
"New to having mates?"  
"More like. . . More like new to having so many? And ones that want to be around me all the time."  
The group of aliens all chirred and trilled in question.  
"Well, to be honest? It's kind of a lot. I almost died, and suddenly everyone's confessing their love for me and I'm in a new relationship when I still have a ringing in my ears. And they're nice! They're all supportive and worried and it's so strange to me."  
He sighed heavily, pulling his helmet off and shaking his hair out.  
"I spend all this time running from a thing I wanted so bad it almost killed me. And even now I can't be sure if they want to be with me for me! Or if they're sticking around and pretending because they didn't want me to die."  
He pressed his shackled hands over his chest, breathing deeply as if scared the flowers were back.  
The Hjgkod crawled over him and touched his chest.  
"You've recently suffered from Flowers of the heart?"  
"If that's what you call it?"  
It nodded knowingly. Lance sighed, dropping his hands.  
"I'm sorry for dumping all this stuff on you guys. You all probably just wanna get out of here. I promise we'll get you out of here-"  
They all released fluttering noises of distress. The Xfnon Pat his knee.  
"It's no trouble for you to speak. If you hadn't we would have all sat in silence."  
The Vliknip nodded.  
"Besides," he chirred. "You're a handsome alien, who is strong enough to be a member of Voltron! Of course they like you for you!"  
"You're a catch! How could they possibly not love you?"  
"Just look at your vision spheres, they're as deep as the Plifnog oceans on my planet!"  
Lance grinned.  
"You guys are cool, y'all are riding in my lion back to the castle."  
As soon as the words left his mouth an explosion sounded at the end of the wing.  
"Lance!" It was Pidge. "Lance! Hey, where are you!"  
He leaped forward and shoved his arms out of the bars, waving them frantically.  
"Here!"  
\---  
Shiro was always so gentle with cleaning Lance up. He'd clean every cut and scratch before dropping a kiss to his cheek.  
Lance was sure he was done until a gentle hand traced over the dual scars on his back.  
"Lance. . ."  
He leaned into Shiro, feeling light whenever a gentle kiss was pressed to his shoulder.  
"I love you, Lance."  
"Mm. . . I love you, too."  
"You have to stay out of danger."  
Lance looked up at him.  
"Shiro, babe. I'm literally a defender of the universe. Danger is bound to find me."  
Shiro squeezed him.  
"I meant the extra danger. Lance, I don't want to lose you "  
The younger turned to him, holding his face in his hands and squishing his cheeks.  
"You won't lose me."  
"But what if I do? I almost did once without even realizing it-"  
Lance kissed him gently, brushing hair from his face.  
"Shiro. . ."  
"I can't lose you, Lance. Promise me you'll be safer."  
Lance kissed the scar on his nose.  
"I promise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took like a year to publish?? Life has been getting hard but it's really looking up now so! I hope I can get these last few chapters out to everyone who has been waiting.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this is good.


End file.
